


Dance by darkcyan [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: Bellows sighed. It really was a lot more difficult to find excuses to spend time with the woman she liked when she wasn’t there.… And the fact that she was the commander of a fleet in the midst of reconfiguring itself, and that Bellows herself was not exactly lacking for things to do, didn’t help either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997601) by [darkcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcyan/pseuds/darkcyan). 



**Title** : Dance  
 **Author** : darkcyan  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Suisei no Gargantia | Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet  
 **Character** : Ridget/Bellows  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Bellows sighed. It really was a lot more difficult to find excuses to spend time with the woman she liked when she wasn’t there.  
… And the fact that she was the commander of a fleet in the midst of reconfiguring itself, and that Bellows herself was not exactly lacking for things to do, didn’t help either.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8997601)  
**Length** : 00:25:07  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Dance%20by%20darkcyan.mp3)


End file.
